Normal Students
by APerfectSoldier87
Summary: R: Ok I'm re-doing this story because it got kicked off, bc i accidently had it as G and its acutally R this is R R R. Ok Pilots go back to school, so does Relena.


"Food!!!!" Duo screamed throughout the Principals office "I need it now, or I'll die."

"Shut up Maxwell, its your fault we are here in the first place." Wufei said as the secretary looked across at the three boys sitting on the standard wooden office bench.

Wufei was right this was his fault, wait a second, no it wasn't. Wufei was wrong.

"You started the fight not me you moron. Besides, if I hadn't been there you would have gotten your arse kicked."

"Bullshhh.." Wufei was cut off by the opening of the Principal's office door. A tall man looking about 60 years old stepped out with a stern look on his face. The problem was he didn't look mean or intimidating, especially to 3 of the greatest soldiers on the face of the earth.

"You three, in my office now." the Principal again attempted to seem menacing, but still failed however.

Heero who had been quiet the entire time lead the way through the doors. Duo followed in last, head held down, whispering under his breath that it wasn't his fault and that food was needed.

Relena moved out of her 4th and last period class. The Taurus (The Car Guys not the MS) that the Preventers had set up to pick her up was late, it seemed the car was less conspicuous then a limo. She was flanked by Trowa who had decided that it was better to stay behind, since it would be easier to view any potential threats. Quatre thankfully stood next to her as they waited, in the hot sun.

"That class was so boring. I wish Duo had been there to lighten the mood. Do you know what happened to them Quatre?" Relena asked as she threw her large bag to the ground and she was pretty sure that she heard the concrete ground crack.

"I don't know Danielle" Quatre put extra stress on her fake name.

Trowa looked up from his standing position in his corner.

"I believe they are still in the Principal's office." Trowa responded.

"You three have injured a little more then 20 students. Violence of all kinds is prohibited in schools. I should have you expelled."

"Before you do anything that drastic. I suggest you call our guardians, as that is school policy, is it not?" Heero said in reply to the man's sour tone of voice.

Heero glared at the man harder, and if he was effected he showed no signs. This was taking to long, he had been in this damned office a little more then two hours. Their ride was due in five minutes, and this pompous moron had the nerve to act like the fighting was his fault.

"I know policy Mr. Yuy, and will follow it as I see fit. Ms. Geoffrey's!! (making up these names is tough) I need the files on these three students immediately." The principal's voice was one of anger, and it was evident in the scowl on his face. To be talked to like that by a student was not what he considered a pleasant day at the office.

The Secretary waddled into the office and gave the Old Man, their files. He pulled out the contact information on each, and was surprised to see the same phone number.

"Are you three related, or live in the same home?"

"So bored. Principal-dude it wasn't our fault. Why aren't the steroid induced freak shows in here being questioned?" was Duos' question.

The Principal ignored him and dialed the number on the guard. Duo wanted to give him the finger and leave as well, but after seeing the number on the contact card he stopped himself. Two rings was all it took before they answered.

Heero was growing tired of this, he should have left now that he thought about it. He was a colonel in the Preventers, this facade was below him.

"Lady Une speaking." was the clear call from the vid-phone.

The Principal hadn't expected this, and so was surprised and visibly paled as his Une narrowed her eyes at him.

"May I ask how you got this number. This is a secure Preventer line, I do not need lonely seventy-year old men, calling me for seemingly no reason." Une's glare worsened as the Principal slowly got the meaning of her words.

"I am sorry mam. It was not my meaning to disturb you. I am Principal Kirkman, and it seems I have some youths at my high school who think it is funny to list government phone numbers on their contact cards."

"Your high school hm? May I inquire the names of said students?" she asked with an air of knowing that the principal could sense.

"They are a Wufei Chang, Heero Yuy, and Duo Maxwell mam." the principal gave out the information without the slightest idea of how much trouble that would get him in.

"Oh you have my nephews it seems. What did they do?" Her voice was mocking now as if she already knew.

"Really, um well, they were involved in a fight at the school were they caused serious injury to other students, and I must ask that you teach your nephews some discipline."

If Kirkman had looked up he would have seen three very confused looking teenagers, well two confused, and one who's glare seemed to intensify at every second. Duo however was not one to miss out on some fun.

"Auntie Une, he's lying. We didn't do anything. They attacked us and we just acted in self defense." Duo added an extra accent on the Auntie part of his statement. His carefree smile was back on his face as he contained his laughter at calling Une his 'Auntie'.

"Well, Principal Kirkman, my nephew has never told a lie in his life. I must believe him over you. Now please take into consideration that whoever they fought will be compensated for damages..." Heero scowled, the way she said compensated made him think that it was coming out of his paycheck "and it will never happen again. Also though, I would expect the next time you call you not sound so much as a buffoon as you look. I have three more children at your school, and they all have perfect self-discipline so I suggest you keep your children under control, I don't want anymore of these incidents am I clear Mr. Kirkman."

Wufei smiled. His onna commander had put this pigheaded man in place, and cleared them of any harm.

"Uh yes mam, you three are dismissed." He fumbled over the words, and bowed at the vid-screen before turning it off.

Heero hid a smirk as he left and went out to the parking lot to meet their ride.

TBC


End file.
